Talk:The Thief and the Tinderbox/@comment-29118096-20160814160529/@comment-29376355-20160904020432
True. But if the characters in the world of Dark Parables were smart, they wouldn't need the Fairytale Detective in the first place! Consider these examples: 1. Dark Parables 10-Goldilocks and the Fallen Star In this game, we meet with Jack, whom we had previously teamed up with in Dark Parables 6-Jack and the Sky Kingdom. You would think that Jack would be happy to see the Detective, but all he does is make snarky remarks and once threatens the Detective to get a dagger she found that would allow him to cross the lake and retrieve the Star. If Jack was half-way smart, he would have told the Detective that Emma was under the Golden Curse when they first met in Barsia! It's not that hard! "Hey, Detective! You remember my girlfriend Emma? Well, she's a golden statue right now, so I am trying to find a fallen Star that will grant any wish so I can wish that she will come back to life." If Jack had done this, he could have teamed up with the Detective and made sure that any wish made on the Star would have included Emma being cured as well! 2. Dark Parables 3-The Rise of the Snow Queen Ok, Snow White and the Mountain King were the stupid ones here. Besides the obvious "DO NOT TRUST THE EVIL TALKING MIRROR" mistake, the way they went around finding the Golden Child (who was eventually revealed to be Gerda), was all wrong. All they needed to do was to find the Golden Child, so what do they do? They kidnap all of the children! If they used their brains at all, Snow White could have simply went to the village and asked the villagers if the children could pass around a Golden Apple to find out who the Golden Child was! The villagers are parents themselves! Does Snow White really think that they would say, "look, sorry your son is in a state of eternal slumber, but it's just too much of a hassel for our kids to pass an apple around to see if one of them has the gift of immunity to magic just so you can get a tear from them to wake your son." Snow White had plenty of gold that she could have offered for any "inconvenience" that the families had to have the children pass around a golden apple! 3. Dark Parables 5-The Final Cinderella In this game, we have Amelia, the evil Godmother, poisoning dresses so that any maiden wearing them who was not Cinderella turn into glass statutes after midnight. Not only was she stupid in trying to bring her dead husband back to life in the first place, but the method she used to try to find the Final Cinderella was all wrong and only succeeded in bringing the Detective on the case. For crying out loud, Amelia! Your son, Pinochio, has a Cinderella Detector in his chest! Just have him disguise himself in a robe and make him sell cookies door-to-door! Once his Cinderella Detector activates once he meets the Final Cinderella (in the game, it turned out to be a young woman named Katherine), then you find her without turning dozens of girls into glass! It might be time consuming, but so is giving balls at your mansion and hoping that Cinderella shows up! 4. Dark Parables 4, 6, 7, 9, 10, 11, and 12. The Detective's Noble Steeds. The stupidity of the characters from Dark Parables is contagious, as the Fairytale Detective keeps demonstrating every time she shows up on a horse, only to be thrown off again and again. Please, stop putting the Detective on a horse! Give her a motorcycle, or a bicycle, or a sled pulled by dogs! The Detective is only going to get brain damage if she keeps getting thrown off every time she arrives on the scene! Ah, I am glad to get that off my chest. But you are right about Kai. We could all see what was coming! I just wanted to point out that if he exercised his brain cells like he had when he was younger, then he wouldn't used the Tinderbox in the first place and the Fairytale Detective could have probably just shown up and enjoyed the wedding instead of saving the world (again!).